


BlondeSuperman & PerseaJackson Playlist

by Bokuakakurokentrash



Series: Jercy one shots [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, jercy - Freeform, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuakakurokentrash/pseuds/Bokuakakurokentrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Jason are YouTubers ft the rest of the seven, Reyna, Nico, Will and Thalia.</p><p>(This started as a one shot but oh well :) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PerseaJackson: Boyfriend Tag with BlondeSuperman

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Jercy fic so feedback would be appreciated :)

"Hey, guys!" Percy smiled at the camera. "Percy Jackson here and today I will be joined by," he paused. "Jason! AKA BlondeSuperman!"

Jason popped in front of the camera smiling. "Hi!" He sat on the seat next to Percy.

"We're going to be doing the boyfriend tag!"

Jason scrunched his nose. "I don't even know why because we aren't even dating."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Jay, please. We are basically married."

"Whatever." He huffed. "Let's start." He picked a piece of paper from a bowl. "This one's easy. How did we meet?"

"That's easy. At summer camp seven years ago. We hit it off pretty good."

"Pretty good? We hit it off great!"

"My turn." Percy picked a paper. "What's my favourite food?"

"Anything that's blue." Jason snorted taking a paper. "What is my favourite movie?"

"Anything DC and Marvel. You're obsessed." Percy scoffed. "His name says it all. Okay. What's my favourite word?"

Jason glanced at the camera. "I'm sure it's not appropriate for this video."

"Oh come on. Say it." Percy grinned like a shark.

"His favourite word is - it's actually two - fucking asshole."

Percy smiled widely as if that was the greatest thing ever. "Yes it is. But you can't talk much because yours is-"

Jason put his hand over Percy's mouth. "Okay blabbermouth. That question wasn't for you. My turn."

"His is motherfucker!"

"Percy!" A blush spread over Jason's cheeks and ears. Percy laughed in delight. Jason rolled his eyes and read the question. "What's my favourite band?

"The Script. Or Imagine Dragons."

"Nice. You actually got it right."

"What's my favourite song?" Percy asked with a grin.

"Um, you have too many to pick one. But, I'm going to have to go with Emperors New Clothes by Panic! At the Disco."

"Aw, you remembered!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Wildest thing we've done together."

Percy thought about that for a bit. "I think that the wildest thing we've done is probably get high at camp. Do not try this. Ever. You will get caught. Next question is: what is my kink?" Percy wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hair pulling, dirty talk and exhibitionism."

"Liar! That last one is not true!" Percy complained but the blush on his cheeks gave him away.

Jason cackled. "Kinky. How many lovers have I had before?"

"One. And one currently." Percy winked at Jason who rolled his eyes so hard he almost saw his brain. "Who is my celebrity crush? C'mon, Jase. I told you this last week."

"You have a new one every week. Last week was Chris Hemsworth. The week before that was that guy from the boy-band." He snapped his fingers. "Niall Horan! You have a thing for blondes with blue eyes don't you." Jason smiled at him cockily.

"Fuck off." Percy laughed and pushed his face away when Jason got close. "Maybe I do. What is my birthday?"

"August 18th. What are the names of my closest family members?"

"Your sister Thalia and dad Zeus. Yup. Like the Greek god Zeus. What about mine, Blondie?"

"Your mom Sally and your stepdad Paul and your little sibling that's on the way that does not have a name yet. When's my birthday?"

"July first. Obviously. Who's turn is it? Is it yours or mine?"

"Mine! This one says: When did I - oh gods, I'm going to kill you. When did I frickle frackled for the first time?" Jason's face was a deep crimson.

Percy hummed thinking. His face fell into realisation and he cackled loudly. "Oh my gods! It was on New Years! You were so drunk you literally pulled the guy all the way from the balcony to your room. You nearly sucked his face off when you were on your way. I thought you'd wait until a serious thing, Jason. So yeah, his first time was a one night stand."

"I was drunk! You know how I get when in drunk!"

"Okay! Last question! Who do I think is the most attractive out of all nine of us?" Percy grinned at Jason widely.

Jason pretended to think, tapping his index finger on his chin. Jason knew Percy had a small crush on him so that definitely fell under the attraction category. He had overheard him talking to Annabeth, one of their best friends, and Percy confessing he had a small crush on Jason. But Jason was nice so he decided not to torture him badly so he said: "Definitely Frank."

Percy choked on his saliva. "What?! No! Hazel would kill me!"

"I'm kidding! But Hazel won't kill you. She's a cinnamon roll. I know who it really is but I'm not telling."

"That's the point of this video, Jay." Percy laughed. "To know if you know me really really well!"

"No because it wouldn't ask who you find the most attractive of the group. This is more like a bro tag." Percy snorted. "Anyways, it's me." Jason grinned at Percy's flushed cheeks. "Aw, Perce! Are you blushing?!"

"Well, you do have a nice face, I guess. Quite handsome, you are. And look at those beautiful eyes!" He exclaimed exaggerating everything. Percy took Jason's face in his hands and turned it towards the camera. "Who could resist this face? Look at it! It's adorable! Are you looking at it? Cause I have to stand this face annoying the shit out if me everyday."

"Rude!"

"But that's all for today's video! If you liked it click the like button and if you want to see more like this hit subscribe! If you want to see more of Jason click on his beautiful face and if you're on mobile all of the links are down in the description!"

"Bye!" Jason grinned happily waving at the camera.

"I shall see you sexy people next week." They winked at the camera and it was done.


	2. BlondeSuperman: Truth or Dare with PerseaJackson

"Hi, everyone! Jason here. And I'm joined by non other than… Percy! AKA PerseaJackson." The raven haired boy popped up and sat next to Jason with a grin. "On this weeks video, I decided to do a Truth or Dare and Nico and Reyna chose a couple of truths and dares you guys submitted. They had them separated in two bowls: one for truths and the other for dares. Percy, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Percy answered.

"What is the most awkwardest/embarrassing thing to have happened to you?"

"Well I'm going to have to go with the time Thalia walked in on me going at it with a dude. That was so embarrassing."

Jason cackled loudly. "Oh gods I remember! She literally told me everything. She even said you had nice butt cheeks." Jason snorted.

"Alright, alright. Truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"It says: Lick the others cheek. Why do you have to slobber all over me? Ugh."

Jason cracked a grin and licked Percy's cheek. Not just a small lick, no. The whole thing from jawline to nearly his temple. Percy complained and wiped his cheek. "You're disgusting."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Stare into the others eyes without breaking eye contact or laughing for sixty seconds. That's doesn't seem bad. Nico! Put the timer. Oh yeah. Nico is here with us today to make sure we don't cheat."

Nico popped his head into the camera and managed a smile. His dark hair was covering his forehead and his chocolate coloured eyes were sparkling with mischief. "And… go."

Percy and Jason stared into each other's eyes trying hard not laugh. Their cheeks were a dark red trying to hold it back.

"Done."

They burst out in laughter pointing at each other's red faces. "Okay, okay. Jay. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ooh. Feeling wild today? It says- okay who picked this?"

"What?"

"Lick off a gooey substance - i.e. syrup - off the others stomach, back and/or chest. You don't-"

"Nico, get us the chocolate syrup from the fridge, yeah?"

"This is gonna get flagged." Percy snorted.

Nico came back with the syrup in hand and handed it to Jason who looked at Percy expectantly. The raven haired boy took off his shirt revealing his sturdy chest and faint abs.

"Percy Jackson, have you been working out?"

"Maybe." He wiggled his eyebrows. "How are we going to do this? Should I like, lie down or something?"

"I guess. We're moving this to the couch."

They paused recording as they moved towards their couch because it felt a little less intimate than the bed. Percy lied on the couch and Jason took a deep breath while drizzling the syrup on Percy's chest.

"Shit that's cold." Percy laughed.

At least that eased Jason's nerves. He took another breath and leaned down to lick it off Percy's abs. He avoided eye contact at all costs. When the chocolate syrup is gone Jason sat on his haunches and winks at Percy playfully.

They were back in their original spot. "Well that was a little weird." Jason chuckled. "Perce. Truth or dare?"

"Hit me with a truth."

"Are you in a serious relationship right now?" Jason hesitated. "If so, with who?"

Percy glanced at the camera then at Jason. "I am actually." He grinned widely. "I'm not sure if he wants me to say who it is so-"

He got cut off by Jason's hands on his cheeks. Jason kissed him softly. Well, that answered Percy's question - and everyone's. When Jason pulled away Percy smiled at him. His sea-green eyes sparkled.

"Well, that answers a lot." Percy grinned at the camera. "Well that's the end of this weeks video!"

"Hey! This is my channel. I decide when it's over. And it's one more round."

Percy pouted at his boyfriend but Jason ignored him. "Come on. It's my turn and I pick dare."

Percy took a paper out of the bowl and smirked when he read it. "It says: Kiss for thirty seconds but no touching."

"Fine with me." He grinned and pressed his lips to Percy's. He tangled his hands to the hem of his shirt to strain himself from tangling his fingers in Percy's hair. He had a habit of doing that.

"Time." Nico called.

They lingered for a few seconds, smiling. Jason pecked Percy's nose before turning to the camera. "Well that's it for this weeks video. We might do a second part as we still have a couple of papers. If you liked this video hit the like button. Hit the subscribe button if you want to see more like this. If you want to see more of this handsome guy next to me, click on his lovely face. If you're on mobile, all the links to our social media will be down there. Stay tuned for part two of 'Truth or Dare with PerseaJackson.' See you next week!"


	3. PerseaJackson: Never Have I Ever with BlondeSuperman

"Hello, everyone! Percy here and I'm back with … Jason!"

Jason popped out and took a seat next to Percy who was grinning widely. He grinned and waved at the camera. "Hi!"

"How are you, Jay? You have a certain glow to you."

Jason flushed embarrassed and shoved Percy who fell off his chair. Jason cackled loudly as Percy glared at him as he sat down again.

"Rude." The dark haired boy mumbled. "Anyways! We are here to play," he paused for dramatic effect. "Never have I ever! We have these ping pong rackets with the words 'yes' and 'no' on either side."

"It's a very low budget video." Jason said showing the racket.

"We picked questions randomly from Tumblr and Twitter. Let's get started." Percy got his phone and read. "Never have I ever had a one night stand."

They both flipped the rackets to 'yes'.

"Jason." Percy gasped dramatically. "When was this?"

"This isn't a Q&A, Perce. I'm not answering that."

Percy pouted but continued. "Never have I ever stolen something."

Jason flipped the racket to 'no' while Percy to 'yes'.

"When did that happen?" Jason asked.

"I used to steal from the candy shop mom worked at. Subtly, though. Blue jelly beans were the best." He sighed. "Never have I ever had a threesome."

Jason blushed from the tip of his ears to his neck as he flipped it to 'yes'. Percy laughed loudly.

"I hate you," mumbled Jason.

"Never have I ever joined the mile high club."

Jason flipped to 'no' while Percy to 'yes'. He didn't even look partly embarrassed.

"My gods, Percy."

Percy snickered. "Never have I ever walked in on someone."

The both flipped to 'no'.

"Never have I ever done it in a car." The flipped to 'yes'. "Who hasn't though? I'm sure everyone has done it in a car. Never have I ever sent nudes."

Jason scoffed. "That's a yes to both of us."

"Jason!" Percy squeaked.

"You're embarrassed about sending nudes but not about joining the mile high club. Nice logic."

"You got a point. Got a speeding ticket."

"Never." Jason say flipping the racket to 'no'.

"I did and it was your fault. I was working and he called me telling me he broke a leg and couldn't get up. Of course I was gonna speed down the damn highway!"

"I paid for half of it! And I told you I would call Thalia if you were busy."

"Moving on! Gone skinny dipping? I personally have. It's fun."

"You have a very high self-esteem." Jason huffed turning his racket to 'no'.

"Cried or flirted my way out of trouble."

"I'm too nervous when it comes to lying. I'm a shit liar." Jason frowned.

"I'm an excellent liar. But I don't do it often. But, yes I have." He grinned widely. Proudly.

"You're impossible." Jason grumbled.

Percy laughed and continued with the questions. "Never have I ever gone at it in a public bathroom."

The flipped to 'no'. "Id rather not go at it there. Rather wait until I get home. They're disgusting."

"I'm proud of you, Jay. Always the gentleman."

"Well, someone has to be."

Percy gasped. Mock offended. "He's right. I'm the least gentleman ever." To prove his point he belched. Jason grimaced. "Never have I ever had a crush on someone and never told them."

Jason flipped to 'yes' while Percy the opposite.

"I've been too shy to admit anything." Jason explained. "I think I've only admitted something like that with Perce. And because I knew it was mutual."

A pink colour appeared on Percy's cheeks. He smiled sheepishly. "That's it for today's video. If you liked it press the thumbs up and if you didn't please do it because that would be mean. Want to see more hit subscribe and do the same with my handsome, amazing, wonderful and unique boyfriend. Links below!" Jason blushed furiously. "See you next week!"


	4. BlondeSuperman: Percy and Piper dye my hair (with PerseaJackson and BeautyQueenMcLean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper and Percy dye Jason's hair.

"Hello, guys!" Jason smiles widely. "For today's video I am here with Percy and Piper!"

Percy pops up first with a wide grin on his face before kissing Jason. The blond blushes deeply with a sheepish smile. Piper pops up next with the same shit eating grin as Percy. They say hello to the viewers and turn to Jason.

"A lot of you guys were asking if I would ever dye my hair and well, I am!" Jason announces. "Now, don't ask why I chose these two but they seem to know about this more than anyone esle."

"Obviously." Piper scoffs, rolling her kaleidoscope eyes. "I don't have a beauty blog for nothing."

"I'm here just to fuck shit up." Percy says honestly.

Jason rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's colorful vocabulary. "Anyways, Annabeth chose the color and I haven't seen it so I hope it's a good color."

They get the area ready and Percy and Piper put on latex gloves. 

"I'm actually nervous as I've never done this before." Jason admits as Piper reads the instructions on the box. "Like, super nervous."

"You'll be fine, you wimp." Percy assures him  

"Well, Jay. We'll have to let it set for forty-five minutes and then we'll see." Piper says with a grin.

Piper and Percy begin dying Jason's hair while the blond speaks to the camera. "I am so scared of the result." He admits laughing nervously. "How's it looking?"

Percy grins. "Great."

"That doesn't assure me at all, Perce."

"You offend me, Jason Grace. No cuddles for a week."

Jason gasps offended as Piper snickers and finishes emptying the bottles onto Jason's hair. She and Percy spread it around thoroughly while Jason covers his face nervously, his gold rimmed glasses askew. 

"Alright. Time to wait!" Piper announced with a wide grin. "We - well, Percy - is going to make sure that Jason doesn't see himself in a mirror until the big reveal."

"Oh! You should cut it and style it before he sees it!"

"Definitely not!" Jason protests but it's no use.

"Yes! You're lucky I brought everything."

Jason groans. "I hate you both."

*one hour later*

"Ready, Jace?" Percy asks, holding a towel in front of Jason covering him from himself and the camera.

"Nope!" Jason squeaks.

"Oh, please. Drop the towel, Jackson." Piper orders and Percy obliges.

Jason stared at his  _electric blue hair._  It was nicely styled into a quiff (he had been letting his hair grow out) with his sides nearly shaved off but it was _electric fucking blue_. "My hair! I'm going to kill Annabeth! Oh, my gods. I trusted her." He whines petulantly.

Percy and Piper laugh loudly. "You look great!" Piper grins.

"Great?" Percy scoffs, feigning offense. "He looks fucking hot! Eleven out of ten would bang. But only I can."

"Percy!" Jason blushes brightly. "Okay! So that's it for this week's video. I hope you guys enjoyed my traumatizing experience and hit the thumbs up button. Links for the rest of my medias are down below. You should also subscribe to their channels if you have not links will be down below as well. You shouldn't subscribe. They're mean to me."

Percy laughs and kisses his boyfriend's cheek with Piper giggling on the side.

"See you next week!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super short, but on the bright side, since they are short I can post more!


	5. PerseaJackson: How we came to be with BlondeSuperman

“Hey, guys!” Percy smiled at the camera. “So for today’s video Jason is with me but he’s lying on the floor because he doesn’t want to show just how red his face is.”

“Not true!” Jason called from off camera. “I’m just, slightly embarrassed.”

“Anyways,” Percy cut him off. “Today’s video will be about how Jason and I got together properly!”

Jason sat down next to Percy begrudgingly, face dusted a light pink and hair still electric blue.

Percy laughed and turned back to the camera. “So, as you all know, Jason and I met at summer camp about seven years ago. We did a few things that are illegal here but not in Cali so it was good. Right, Jase?”

“Percy, just because it’s legal in Cali does not mean it’s still right, you loser.” Jason huffed with fondness. “Since Percy likes to be dramatic, I’ll shorten it up a bit. We exchanged numbers at camp and kept in contact during school and stuff until it was summer again. It wasn’t awkward because we Skyped a lot.”

“Which was your idea, if I might add.” Percy grinned smugly at Jason’s pink cheeks.

“Jerk,” he muttered. “As I was saying before I was interrupted. We saw each other, through a screen though, so it wasn’t as awkward as you might think. And we met first so it was cool.”

“So during camp we got closer, mind you I had a crush on Annabeth and then got together with her, so I usually talked to him about how she kicked my ass at almost everything. Almost because I’m a faster swimmer.”

“Perce, you’re in a swim team. Of course you’ll be faster than her.” Jason rolled his eyes.

“You’re being really rude to me today. I hope you get run over by a truck.”

Jason snorted so hard he started to cough.

“That’s karma for being a douchebag. Anyways,” he huffed. “We kept talking and we even shared a bunk bed and stayed in the same room.”

“With about ten other guys.” Jason piped up. “Which were all weird, might I add.”

“Yeah. We were the only normal ones there. And we aren’t even half way normal. So try to picture that. LOL.”

Jason looked at Percy with an unimpressed look. “Don’t.” He deadpanned and turned back to the camera. “So we went swimming once and it was fun and, oh my gods, it’s gonna sound so cheesy but Percy just looked so…” He trailed off looking at Percy with loving eyes. “Beautiful. Like he was born to be a swimmer.”

Percy flushed fifty shades of pink and groaned in embarrassment. “Why you gotta be like this?”

Jason laughed and gave Percy a nuggie before kissing his nose. “Back to the story! That was the moment I realized I had a crush on him. Spent years pining behind this loser.”

“I was with Annabeth at the time, so I didn’t know. And you never said anything either!”

“Because you were with Annabeth, you dolt!”

“Anyways!” Percy spreads his arms nearly knocking Jason’s glasses off his nose. “After that Annabeth and I broke up - about two years after - and of course I turned to Jase and then he got with Piper - who was a darling and let us borrow her apartment and things for this video so shout out to her - and I was so jealous! I never knew why until he came to me, like, a year later saying that he and Piper broke up and I felt so relieved but guilty at the same time.”

“It was mutual, Perce.” He placed a hand on Percy’s chest, patting it lightly. “So after that we basically hooked up for a while-”

“Which was great, if anyone wanted to know.” The sea green eyed boy grinned smugly.

“I’m pretty sure they didn’t but thanks for the unwanted input. It wasn’t one of those cheesy fanfics you read that they get together after confessing to each other.”

“Jason actually ran out of the room like he had a rocket up his ass. It was funny but heartbreaking.” Percy's eyes turned a little sad at that.

“Why are you so depressing, today? My gods.” He threw an arm around Percy’s shoulders and kissed his forehead. “So, yeah I ran off but I came back after like two hours because I was in shock and things got a little uh…”

“Steamy? Hot? Sexy?” Percy grinned widely at Jason’s red cheeks. “It got steamy and we made it official, like, two minutes after. LOL.”

“I swear I will dump you if you keep saying that.” Jason said but there was no bite to it. “But we made it official and we hid for about a month or so and then told our friends and then our families.”

“Mom was super accepting. Hugged us both and almost gave us the birds and the bees talk. We avoided that like how we avoid chores.” He grinned widely and turned to Jason.

“My mom passed and my dad was never really there so there was no need to tell him. He doesn’t care either way. Thalia gave Percy the whole older sibling talk. I was mortified. And after about a year and a half we told you guys! Big step but quite easy. So that’s how we got together!”

“It wasn’t as easy as you would think. It was horrible as fuck.”

“Language.” Jason huffed annoyed.

Percy rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“But we do have one more thing to say,” said Jason as Percy got up and came back quickly, hiding his hands behind his back.

The two of them looked at each other and grinned widely before turning to the camera. Percy held up his left hand showing off a silver band with two stones: blue and sea-green. “I would say Jason got down on one knee but he really just blurted it out when we went out to dinner about a week ago.”

“I did not blurt it out! I just slid the box across the table and asked.”

“With a lot of babbling in-between.” Percy snorted, not unkindly and kissed Jason’s cheek. “So, we’re engaged.” He laughed joyously. “Now we don’t know when the wedding will be so don’t get any ideas that it’ll be anytime soon.”

Jason chuckled, shaking his head. “He’s right and since we’ve already told everyone we thought you guys should know too! Surprised you guys didn't figure it out. You're all very sneaky.”

“So, that’s it for this weeks video. You guys know the drill. Hit subscribe if you want more and hit the thumbs up if you liked this video. And subscribe to my beloved fiance’s - wow that sounded cool - channel if you want to see more of his face. Bye, guys!”


	6. BlondeSuperman: Just got hitched (ft. PerseaJackson)

"Hi, everyone!" Jason smiled widely at the camera. "Today I am here with the lovely, drum roll please... Percy!"

Percy popped out from the bottom of the camera grinning widely. "Hi, guys! How are you doing today? I hope you're doing great!"

"Percy shut up. Those are my lines."

"Well you're too slow."

Jason rolled his eyes and turned back to the camera. "We have great news to tell everyone." He paused for a second before looking at Percy. "We are officially married!"

The two of them showed their wedding bands: silver bands with a simple stone. Percy had blue and Jason had sea green. 

"So we know we decided to keep everything low key and tell you guys after our honeymoon was over but we got kind of impatient." Percy chuckled. 

"We are currently in our hotel room filming. That's why the quality won't be the best and the background is different." Jason explained. "So we finally got hitched and it was a very special day."

"I agree. All of our family and friends were there having a good time. The atmosphere was very light and cheery. I have to admit, watching Leo drunk was hilarious." Percy snorted and the two fell into a fit of laughter  

"And Tyson was so scared to try the champagne because it had alcohol in it. I wanted to pat him on the back." Jason shook his head slightly. "Reyna got drunk which was hilarious."

"So did Thalia. She was so drunk, she started to sing karaoke. Highlight of the night."

Jason was chuckling under his breath and shaking his head. "It was cute when your mom danced with Paul. And with you."

"She danced with you, too. I thought that was adorable as hell." 

"I don't think hell is particularly adorable."

Percy blinked twice at Jason before turning to the camera. "So you guys probably think we're gonna talk about decorations and how it looked but we are not. I will talk about the cake. It was blue on the inside and delicious as fuck."

"Language!" Jason smacked Percy on the back of the head. "Everything was beautiful. Percy looked stunning in a white suit and blue tie."

"And you looked great in a black one and green tie."

"I feel like people will 'aw' when they see this part."

"Because we are fucking cheesy." Percy grabbed Jason's chin and kissed his cheek loudly. 

"My videos will get flagged one day and it'll be your fault."

"Nah. They probably hear worse at home." Percy was grinning widely and Jason was trying not to but failed. Miserably. "So, our day was very amazing. The wedding was at the beach. Hashtag blessed." Jason rolled his eyes. "And the ceremony was near the area too. We had a lot of fun with our friends and family. We danced, ate, Frank nearly broke an arm. Typical things that happen at a wedding."

"Frank breaking an arm is not typical, Perce. And neither was Leo trying to break dance. That was very weird."

Percy let out a guffaw, clearly remembering that moment. "Oh, man. That was hilarious. Calypso was ready to murder him."

Jason let out an exasperated sigh. "Why are my friends like this? Anyways. It was a very romantic day. We had a lot of fun and it was just all around amazing and if we could've, we would've live streamed the ceremony."

"Liar. You wanted to keep it private."

"Okay. He's right. I wanted everything private. Sorry, guys." Jason grinned and blew a kiss at the camera. "So Percy and I are in our honeymoon like I said and obviously we won't tell where we are cause we want a bit of privacy, you know?"

"So if you see us, we will gladly take a picture with you but please post it a week after and don't tell anyone. We want _us_ time."

"Yes we do. So please respect if we ask you to keep it to yourself. And I think that is it for today's video. Sorry it's short. We have a day ahead of us. If you've seen me before, you know what to do. But for new comers please like and subscribe and links to our accounts will be down below. Bye, guys."

"Bye, my children!" Percy exclaimed dramatically. "I love you all!"

"Stop being so dramatic!" 


End file.
